thomas_the_tank_engine_series_100fandomcom-20200215-history
Geoffrey's Real
Geoffrey's Real is the first episode of the first season, as well as the pilot episode of The Adventures on Sodor. Plot It was a hot sunny day on the Island of Sodor, and all the engines were hard at work with their usual jobs. In this time of year, the stations were usually packed with passengers. This led to exhaustion from the engines as they worked. Brendam Docks was the busiest place of all, cargo was being lifted and loaded, trucks were being shunted, Cranky's arm ached, and Salty and Porter were being rushed off their wheels. "Argh, so much work to do, me hearties!" grumbled Salty. "I don't think I can shunt anymore," muttered Porter, "I am really warn out after all that." "Well, you two should be lucky that you don't have to lift and load cargo all day," grumped Cranky. "What do you think I'm doing all day and night, without getting a chance to rest?" "Argh, an easy-peasy answer there matey," said Salty, "lifting and loading." "Exactly," replied Cranky, "the only thing I ever do on this island is lift and load, and I'm sick of doing the same thing all the blasting time. It aches my crane arm!" Porter just rolled his eyes. "I'm going to the sheds for a rest," he muttered to Salty, "I can't take any more of this." "Argh, count me in, matey," chuffed Salty, "the Dock Manager did say after all that whenever we're feeling overworked, we could sit on a siding for an hour or two. Yar-har!" "Hey, what about me?!" asked Cranky from above. "Sorry Cranky, but you still have all that cargo to load from that ship first," replied Porter, "I'm sure it won't take long." But Cranky just groaned. Meanwhile, Thomas was at Knapford station with Annie and Clarabel, he saw Henry chuffing into the other platform with some coaches, he was exhausted. "Hello Thomas," whistled Henry. "Hello Henry," Thomas replied, "all this extra work is making me feel exhausted. I mean, just look at all those passengers standing on the platform, where do you suggest they're all headed off to?" "A very obvious guess," murmured Henry, "the seaside." "Of course, the seaside," scoffed Thomas, "everyone goes there in the summer time." Just then, Duck puffed in with the Slip Coaches, he was feeling just as exhausted as Thomas and Henry were. "Hello, you two," he said wearily. "Hello Duck," replied the two engines. "I take it that you're exhausted from all this work too," suggested Henry, "was I right there?" "Of course, what other answer would that be?" spluttered Duck. "I was only asking a question." muttered Henry under his breath. "So many passengers," Duck grumbled, "I haven't even had the time to rest my wheels yet. I even have the Slip Coaches with me and that doesn't help anything." "That's how every engine on the island is feeling right now, Duck," puffed Thomas, "but we still have to be useful no matter what, besides I still have all these holidaymakers to take to the beach. "Thomas is right," agreed Henry. "Even I'd love to have a nice bath right now, this heat is making me so warm I feel like I'm going to run down on water." As the passengers disembarked, the guard blew his whistle and Thomas and Henry departed the station. "See you both later!" called Duck as the two engines were gone in the distance. Meanwhile, the Fat Controller was in his office, he had been receiving complaints about the heat and there being so many passengers. "Okay, what would be a good plan to stop my engines from exhaustion?" pondered the Fat Controller, he thought and thought. "I don't think any engine from the Mainland can come over to help." As he said that, an idea flew into his head. "I know, maybe a new engine from the Mainland could help." So the Fat Controller picked up his telephone and called the Mainland Controller. "Hello! Yes... I was wondering if an engine from your railway could help on my railway for a while. Really? Oh thank you." The Fat Controller put the phone down and started writing in his notebook. "Now none of my engines will tire with exhaustion." he said proudly. The next morning, Thomas puffed into Knapford station, but when he looked towards the other platform. He saw an unfamiliar engine standing there. "Hmm, that must be a new engine," thought Thomas to himself, as he glimpsed the engines' shade of red. He started to slowly chuff forward gulping with worry. Thomas was now right next to the engine, he was a red L&YR Class 28 engine who looked a little bit like James, except he had red wheels, a red dome and yellow lining. "That isn't James!" exclaimed Thomas and then he bravely spoke up. "Hello," he said shyly. The engine looked at Thomas. "Oh hello there." he said kindly. "Are you from the Mainland?" asked Thomas. "I was built there, you know." "Yes of course," replied the new engine. "The Fat Controller sent me here because apparently, some of the engines working here are exhausted because of all the extra work in the summer time." "Well, yes and I'm one of them," chuffed Thomas. "Anyway, what's your name?" "My name is Geoffrey and I'm taking a guess that you're Thomas, the number one engine of this railway." He replied. "Yes, that's me!" said Thomas as he formed a smug, but sheepish smile. "Anyhow, I have to get to work, there's apparently a passenger train that I have to run, I'll see you later Thomas." and Geoffrey blew his whistle as he departed the station. "See you later, Geoffrey!" called Thomas. Annie was concerned however, she remembered something that had happened not long ago in the past. "Uh Thomas," she said. "What's up Annie?" Thomas replied. "If that new engine's named Geoffrey, then who was that made-up engine you made up last time?" asked Annie. Suddenly, Thomas' face froze, he remembered the time he had made up an engine named Geoffrey so he could get out of trouble after an accident occurred at Brendam Docks. He remembered that he said Geoffrey was a steamy, he's big and he's red. "Well, let's talk about this another time Annie," suggested Thomas as his cheeks blushed. "Besides, we still have passengers to deliver." "Thomas is right Annie," agreed Clarabel, "we have passengers to deliver." "Of course, dear." replied Annie, but she was still confused. When Thomas reached Ffarquhar, he saw Percy shunting trucks in the yard. "Hello Percy," Thomas tooted, albeit still feeling quite fatigued. "Oh, hello Thomas," peeped Percy, "did you hear that there's a new engine coming to Sodor?" "Yes I have," replied Thomas, "his name is Geoffrey and-" "Geoffrey?" exclaimed Percy interrupting Thomas, he paused for a brief moment as a certain memory flew into his funnel, he remembered the time Thomas had made up an engine called Geoffrey to get out of trouble. "But? I thought Geoffrey was a made-up engine," said Percy. "I'm being serious Percy," protested Thomas, "he's a real engine, that time I made him up, but it turns out he's a real engine all along, honestly Percy, do you believe me? Percy didn't know what to say. "Uh, sorry Thomas, but I have to work to do." and he went back to shunting. "So it seems he doesn't believe me." huffed Thomas as the guard blew his whistle and he was off out of the station. Thomas stopped at the level crossing, there he saw Bertie. "Hello Thomas," tooted the bus happily, "want to race to the next station?" "Hello Bertie," replied Thomas, "and by the way, I'd love to race, but I'm afraid I can't today because I have too many jobs to do, not to mention it would be too hot to race in this heat." "Oh right," muttered Bertie, "but I do agree with what you said about the heat, I'll take it this time. Oh and Thomas, did you hear there is a new engine on Sodor?" "Yes, I have," Thomas replied, he had certain thoughts that Bertie wouldn't believe him either. "His name is… G-G-Geoffrey." Bertie was confused, he remembered the time Thomas went to go and hide in Henry's Tunnel so he could get away from the Fat Controller. He also remembered that Thomas had raced backwards through the level crossing nearly hitting him. "Uh, I'm sorry Thomas, I have too much to do, perhaps I'll race another day." and the gates opened and Bertie drove away. "Well wasn't I right after all?" grumbled Thomas. Now Bertie wouldn't believe him about Geoffrey eithwe. Later, Thomas puffed into Wellsworth station where James was waiting with some coaches. Oh, hello Thomas," said James smugly, "isn't it a nice lovely day?" "Hmph, sure." muttered Thomas sarcastically. "I love it when it's summer. Because people get to-" "Admire your paintwork." snorted Thomas. "Uh… yes," was all James said. "Oh and Thomas. Do you know a new engine has arrived on Sodor?" Thomas didn't feel like wanting to answer anymore, he just sighed exhaustedly, James would definitely not believe him about Geoffrey. "Yes I have," replied Thomas, "and…" He refused to speak any more. "Speak up, Thomas!" said James. "...His name is... Geoffrey!" "Geoffrey?!" James exclaimed, but his confused look turned into a cross one. "Wait a minute, you made Geoffrey up that time when you had that accident at Brendam Docks, didn't you?" "Well, yes I did," admitted Thomas, "but it turns out that this engine is real, believe me James in all my honesty." "You? Honest!" spluttered James. "Nonsense, you rarely admit when you do something wrong." "Neither do you," retorted Thomas, "so who's in for it now, eh James?" "Just, shut it!" snapped James and he puffed out of the station. "Liar, there is no such thing as Geoffrey!" He taunted. "But-" Before Thomas could protest, James was already gone in the distance. Thomas was very sad. "James doesn't believe me either, nobody does." he puffed miserably. The next station Thomas arrived at was Maithwaite, there he saw Emily. "Hello Thomas!" whistled the Stirling Single, but she then noticed the tank engine's sad expression. "What's the matter?" "Oh, it's nothing much Emily," replied Thomas, "and I'll guess that you won't believe me either." "About what?" asked Emily sporting a puzzled look. "Oh uh, there's a new engine on the island which I'm sure you've heard out." chuffed Thomas. "And his name is…" he couldn't speak any more. "Do tell me please, Thomas." chuffed Emily. "His name is… G-Geoffrey." "Geoffrey?" said Emily confusingly. "Oh, well what's up with him?" "Well, a while ago, I had an accident at Brendam Docks and I blamed it on a made-up engine called Geoffrey," Thomas explained, "I said he was big and red, and this Geoffrey is all those features." "Oh, I see now," puffed Emily, "and what's wrong with that?" "No one on Sodor believes me!" yelped Thomas. "They all think I'm a liar." "Woah, calm down Thomas," soothed Emily, "don't worry, I believe you," Thomas was relieved that someone had finally believed him. "I'm sorry Thomas, but I can't stop to talk, I have to passengers to deliver." and Emily left the station. "See you Thomas!" she called. "Oh and if no one believes you about Geoffrey, then do tell me." "Of course Emily, I will," promised Thomas who felt much better. After Thomas delivered his passengers, the Fat Controller had sent him to take a goods train to Brendam Docks, but he was late. At the docks, Salty and Porter were resting in a siding while Cranky waited impatiently for Thomas to arrive. "Where is that silly engine?" grumbled the dockside crane. At last, Thomas arrived, tired but triumph. "Finally, you're here, about time isn't it?" snorted Cranky. "Sorry I was late," panted Thomas, "but it took me ages to find my goods train in the shunting yards." "Oh sure, making yet another excuse to get away with something that was purposely your fault!" huffed Cranky. "I'm waiting for a rest here, and this is my last load of the day. Will you hurry up for the sake of it!" "Oh Thomas, didn't you hear about a new engine that's arrived on Sodor?" asked Porter. What's his name, do you know Thomas?" Thomas was worried, what if Salty, Porter and Cranky wouldn't believe him about Geoffrey either? He felt as if he could no longer say it out loud. "Well…" "Go on, tell us!" barked Cranky. "Well… his name is… Geoffrey." said Thomas. "Geoffrey?" exclaimed Salty and Porter together, they both looked at each other puzzled. "Oh, not that silly made-up Geoffrey again!" grumbled Cranky. "N-No, he's a real engine honestly, that time I was making Geoffrey up, but there really is a Geoffrey here, I'm being honest." protested Thomas. Salty and Porter remembered the words Thomas had told them so he could explain what Geoffrey looked like. "Is he a steamy?" asked Porter. "Yes!" "Is he big?" asked Cranky. "Well, sort of big, medium-sized I'd say." replied Thomas. "Huh, middle-sized? So you're lying." snorted Cranky. "No I'm not, he's real and I can confirm he is!" Thomas snapped. "Did he come over from the Mainland, matey?" asked Salty. "Yes, and I'm being serious he is real. Do any of you believe me?" The whole docks was silent for a brief moment, until Cranky eventually spoke up and broke it. "Well Thomas, I certainly don't believe you, what do you two think?" Salty and Porter stood silent for a moment, thinking what they should say. "Argh sorry Thomas, but we have work to do." Salty spoke up. "Indeed," agreed Porter and they both went back to work. "Great, just great." huffed Thomas. Not even the Dockside team believed him about Geoffrey. After Thomas had finished all of his jobs, he puffed back to Tidmouth Sheds, he was very sad. Percy could see the sad expression on his friend's face. "What's wrong Thomas?" asked the saddletank. "Is it about that Geoffrey?" "Don't ask." Thomas replied under his breath, he remained silent for that moment. "Go on Thomas, please tell us what's wrong." begged Henry. Thomas took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, Henry. A new engine has arrived on Sodor and his name is-" "Don't listen to him everyone. Geoffrey is fake!" interrupted James, but all he received was a glare from the other engines. "Be quiet James!" scolded Edward, "let Thomas finish explaining." "And no one believes me that there really is a Geoffrey here." finished Thomas sadly. Edward thought for a moment. "Wait a minute, I know who you're talking about. Geoffrey is real." "What! Really?" spluttered James in confusion. "Yes of course," laughed Edward, "I saw him at Wellsworth this morning." "I did as well," said Emily, "after I finished my passenger run when I met you at Maithwaite Thomas, I was sent to pull a goods train and I saw this red tender engine at Knapford, it wasn't James as he had no number 5 on his tender, he had red wheels and he had a red dome." "Well, yes that is Geoffrey," confirmed Edward, "the Fat Controller didn't just send Geoffrey here to help out with all the workload, but it's also because he wants another engine to help out on my branch line." After Edward explained everything, the sheds were surrounded with silence. "So, is Geoffrey going to work on your branch line forever?" asked Thomas, breaking the silence. "Yes, indeed." replied Edward. "So he is a permanent member of the North Western Railway after all?" quizzed Percy. "Yes," smiled Edward, "he is indeed." Thomas was glad that everyone would now believe him about Geoffrey. "Oh and here's something that probably only some of us here might remember, did any of you know that Geoffrey isn't actually a new engine on this railway? He's been on Sodor before." "Really? When?" asked Thomas. "Well, it was years ago, before you even arrived on Sodor Thomas. You might remember Henry, but there were two red engines working on the railway at the time, they both didn't have names however and when you, Henry, refused to leave the tunnel because of the rain, Geoffrey, who wasn't named at the time, tried to push you out, but the engine gave up because you still wouldn't move." "Wait, oh yes I remember now," said Henry remembering. "Yes, he did try to push me out of the tunnel at the time but he wasn't named, he was only referred to as a 'red engine'. "But when Thomas arrived, Geoffrey was sent back to the Mainland and he worked there ever since, but then he returned to the railway this morning, and he is now here to work on my branch line." Edward had finished explaining. "Oh!" Thomas was surprised. Emily, however, looked at James with a stern expression. "James, I think you owe Thomas an apology." she said. James looked down at his buffers and then at Thomas. "I'm sorry Thomas," he said meekly, "I was very silly into thinking that Geoffrey wasn't real." "That's okay, apology accepted!" smiled Thomas. "Sometimes, things can be too hard to believe." "Well, that is indeed true." agreed James and all the engines laughed. Edward was glad to have another engine working on his branch line. He thought Geoffrey was a really useful engine. "So Geoffrey," he asked the arrival, "how have you been doing on my branch line so far?" "I've been doing great," replied Geoffrey, "I like working on your branch line, it's nice to be back on Sodor again." "I knew you'd say that," chuckled Edward, "do you still remember anything from your last visit here." "Of course I do Edward," replied Geoffrey, "I remember all those years ago when I tried pushing Henry out of the tunnel, but he refused to leave because he feared that the rain would spoil his lovely green coat with red stripes." "A memory that'll probably never be forgotten," commented Edward, "you know, engines still tease Henry about his tunnel incident to this day." "They do! really?" "Yes, particularly James." "Oh, of course," puffed Geoffrey. "Oh and didn't you know, I know I wasn't named back when I worked on this island. But apparently, when Thomas made up this engine called Geoffrey and said he was red, a workman from the Mainland was on Sodor at the time and when he returned, he told me about what Thomas had said and he thought of giving me the name Geoffrey." "Well, a lot of engines thought you were non-existent at first." admitted Edward. "I know," laughed Geoffrey, "Thomas told me everything." Then the Fat Controller arrived. He was pleased with both of his engines. "Well then Geoffrey, I've been hearing you and Edward having a nice conversation, so have you had a good time on Edward's Branch Line?" "Definitely sir." replied Geoffrey confidently. "And Edward, do you like the idea of having another engine working on your branch line?" asked the Fat Controller Edward positively agreed. "Yes sir, I really do." he replied. "Well then, carry on!" boomed the Fat Controller and Edward and Geoffrey went back to work. Geoffrey made friends with all the other engines working on Edward's Branch, he befriended BoCo. "Nice to meet you." said Geoffrey politely. "A pleasure." replied BoCo honourable. Now the three engines work happily on the Brendam Branch Line. Geoffrey loved his new job on Sodor and of course being a permanent member of the Fat Controller's railway. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * James * Percy * Duck * Emily * Porter * Geoffrey * BoCo * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Cranky * The Fat Controller * Slip Coaches (do not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * The Dock Manager (cameo) Locations * Bluff's Cove * Norramby Fishing Village * Dryaw * Brendam Docks * Knapford * The Fat Controller's Office * Ffarquhar * Wellsworth * Maithwaite * Tidmouth Sheds * Henry's Tunnel (mentioned) * Knapford Yards (mentioned) Trivia * The episode is based on the nineteenth season television episode Who's Geoffrey?. References to said episode and the first season television episode The Sad Story of Henry are also made. * It is revealed that Geoffrey was actually the second unnamed red engine in the Railway Series' book "The Three Railway Engines", but he was unnamed at the time, and was given the name 'Geoffrey' after Thomas had made up an engine with the aforementioned name. * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** Arthur's first appearance since the twelfth season television episode Steady Eddie. ** BoCo's first appearance since the fifth season television episode Double Teething Troubles, excluding a stock footage cameo in Stepney Gets Lost. ** Tiger Moth's first appearance since the ninth season television episode Bold and Brave. * This episode marks Annie and Clarabel's only speaking roles in the first season of The Adventures on Sodor. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:The Adventures on Sodor